The Sims 4
The fourth Sims game of the series, and the first to require Origin to run. Overview The gameplay is similar to the other games, for the first run of the game, the game will give the player a tutorial of how things work in the game. (and you can't skip the tutorial.), the game does feature some new features, such as expanded Build mode and Create a Sim. It also has a new gallery feature, where you can share pictures of your Sims from Create a Sim to the Sims 4 exchange, and there is an IPhone app where you can view said gallery. New Features *Create-a-Sim has some updates: **New Feature that allows you to use a different walking animation for your Sim. **You can now make different parts of the body bigger by using the mouse, unlike Sims 3, which used sliders, and in Sims 3, resizing stuff was in a limited amount of areas. *The game has a new emotions system, depending on a Sim's mood, can affect what they do more than in previous games. *Build mode has some improvements, along with Buy mode being mixed in with it. *Multitasking was added, as in, your sim could do more than one action, without halting the previous action. *A new progression system was added to buy mode, as in, if you progress the game in a certain way, you can unlock some items in buy mode. Removed Features *Open World Exploration from Sims 3 http://www.gamebreaker.tv/featured/89-features-missing-from-the-sims-4-that-will-piss-you-off *Testingcheatsenabled (Testingcheats in this game) has some things removed, including: **The ability to drag your sim's mood bars up or down *Swimming Pools (came back in an update of the game.) *The Toddler life stage *Create a Style from Sims 3 *Some careers from the older games (such as Law Enforcement, Medical, Business) (Law enforcement, Medical and Scientist came back in Sims 4: Get to Work) *Aliens (Came back in Sims 4: Get to Work.) *Cemeteries from Sims 3 *Burglars *Cars from Sims 2-3 *Basements from Sims 3 *Ghosts from Sims 1-3 (they have been restored in a patch) *Repairmen *Swimming and Swimwear (they have been restored in a patch) *Zodiac signs from the older games *the Move Object cheat is absent *The colour wheel from Sims 3 *diseases and illnesses from the older games *garage doors from Sims 3 *Babysitters *Floors are now limited to 3 floors *Curved Walls in Build mode *Store, School, and Work lots *Newspapers and Landline phones *the ability to create or place new lots *Terrain tools with the exception of painting lots *you can now only pick 3 traits in Sims 4 by default rather than 4 in Sims 3. *Butlers *Curfew *Private School *Repo Man *Restaurants *Create a World *Customization in the world/town/public spaces. *Ways to create/place new lots *bikes *changing tables *cribs *dishwashers *highchairs *hot tubs *pool tables *trash compactors *the "week# day#" thing from Sims 3. List of Expansion Packs This is a list of Expansion Packs for The Sims 4. The Sims 4 does also introduce a new thing called "Game Packs", Which is much like the expansions and stuff packs from the older games, but more "in between" expansion packs. Expansions *Sims 4: Get to Work Game Packs *Sims 4: Outdoor Retreat Reception Many players have complained about many features being removed, such as Create a style, and for the lots and the world itself having smaller sizes (i.e: a world in Sims 4 could only have 25 lots compared to Sims 3's 125+ lots), along with the lack of customization in the world itself. Although other players complemented the game for the new emotions system, and the expansion of build mode. Trivia *The game was said to be unable to handle more than 4GB of ram, due to a lack of a 64-bit client. Refernces *http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=845072 Category:Electronic Arts Category:The Sims Category:PC Games Category:Games that use Origin Category:Maxis Category:Games that Require Origin in order to be run